CrissColfer Fight
by Chloe-Isabel-Xx
Summary: Chris is convinced Darren has cheated on him but is that the case? First fic, bad at summaries, sorry. Please review.


I cried and I cried for days. He wouldn't cheat on me, would he? Im sure he wouldn't but I thought I knew Darren and this is nothing like him. He would never do something like this to me and he has been acting differently the past couple of weeks. When he comes round this afternoon I will confront him about what is going on.

* * *

I carefully get up of the sofa when I have stayed for the past week and a half. As I pass my voicemail machine I can see that I have 52 messages that I haven't read. I don't want to read them incase they are all from Darren. I have been ignoring him for a couple of days because I thought we needed some space.

As I pull open the fridge I feel my muscles ache as I haven't used them this week. I haven't been eating and hardly drinking or sleeping. I don't feel like doing anything. Deep down in the pit of my stomach I know that there isn't much use living anymore. There are so many ways in which I could end it all. But what about my family. What about Hannah? I can't just leave them like this.

I go into my study after I have taken a Diet Coke out of the fridge. I sit down and my desk and take out my laptop.

_Dear Hannah,_

I start to write.

_I am so sorry to be doing this to you but I can't take it any longer. You see, Darren has been being distant for a while and I am convinced he is cheating on me. I don't know what else to do so I am taking my own life. I hope you can understand that none of this was your fault and I love you so much. Tell Mum and Dad that I love them too and I dont want you to worry. I am going to be in a better place._

Just as I was starting to get emotional, my doorbell rang. I knew exactly who it was going to be so I saved the document I was working on and went to the door.

* * *

'Darren? What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone' I said to the other side of the door.

'Chris, just let me in. You have got it all wrong!' Darren replied with a pleading voice.

I ripped the door open. 'Me! I've got it all wrong? No hunnie. Thats all you. You said you loved me and you clearly dont. Cheating on me, really, I thought that was even too low for you.' I snapped.

'Chris. What? I havent cheated on you. Why would I do that? Dont be silly.' He went to grab my shoulders but I stepped back.

'No, dont touch me. You dont get to touch me anymore.'

'Look, can I come in. Please. Shouting on the doorstep isn't the best idea.'

'Fine, but dont touch me or sit near me. Got it?'

'Okay.' He sounded exhausted.

After I had shut the door and sat down with him following closely behind, I curled myself in a ball and hugged my knees. 'Please don't lie to me Darren. Whatever you say just...just dont lie.' I had given up shouting and I could see him shifting uncomfortably.

'Baby,' he started 'why would I cheat on you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.' He came and crouched down in front of me. 'I love you.'

'No,' I shouted standing up. 'you have been distant with me for the past couple of weeks and you have hardly been round here or texted. I have cried myself to sleep and then I have only got 2-3 hours sleep. All because of you!' I was getting angry again now.

'Chris, shall I tell you why I have been distant?'

'I don't think I want to hear, if you are just going to break my heart.' I was on the verge of tears yet again. The letter completely forgotten.

'I'm not going to, I promise.' He sat down next to me and held my hands.

'Christopher, look at me.' I slowly looked up at him through my long lashes. 'You are beautiful do you know that? I love you so much and I would never, ever cheat on you. Anyone who would do that is...well...not worth thinking about. You are amazing, kind and so, so generous.' He slowly slid of the couch and knelt down on one knee. What was he doing? Oh my God, I really had got it all wrong.

He took his hands away from mine, reached in his pocket and pulled out a burgandy, velvet ring box.

'Christopher Paul Colfer I know we have had our ups and downs but I will always, always love you. Will you make me that happiest man alive and marry me?'


End file.
